Inu Yasha e seu grande amor
by Nankita Durante
Summary: Inu Yasha tem que decidir com quem ele quer ficar.Quem será a escolhida?Eu sei q o título num eh mtu bom, e pelo q eu acho a história tbm naum,mas leiam e me digam o q acharam!


(Blá blá blá) Pensamento da autora

'Nome' Pensamento do personagem

Era Mudança de era

#ação# ação do personagem

Inu Yasha e Kagome tinham brigado de novo, e Kagome como sempre tinha falaldo um monte de vezes senta e ido embora pra sua era.

Inu-Droga! Kagome está demorando muito!

San-Claro! Você viu como ela ficou brava?Eu acho q ela tem toda a razão em querer ficar bastante tempo longe de você, Inu Yasha.

Mir-Concordo com a Sango!Você deixou a senhorita Kagome muitíssimo irritada Inu Yasha!

Inu- Mas ela precisava ficar 5 dias na era dela?

Shi-Vai ver ela não vai mais voltar!Buáááááááááááááááá!

San-Claro que ela vai voltar Shippou!Você sabe que ela não iria te deixar aqui com o Inu Yasha.

ShiVocê tem razão Sango.Ela não iria me deixar com o idiota do Inu Yasha.

Inu- #irritado# Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Era Atual

Kag-Mamãe!Eu já vou!O Inu Yasha já deve estar muito preocupado comigo, e se eu não for agora, daqui a pouco ele vem me buscar!

Mãe Kag-Está bem, Kagome!Mais leve isto!

Ela entrega a mala da Kagome e um pote enorme cheio de comidas que ela fez.

Kag-Então tá!Tô indo!Tchau!

Vo Kag-Tchau Kagome!

Sou-Tchau mana!Volte logo!

Kag-Pode deixar!

Era Feudal

Sango, Mirok e Shippou estavam na casa da Vovó Kaede e Inu Yasha estava em cima de uma árvore (como sempre...)quando Inu Yasha sente uma presença conhecida.Ele vai atrás dessa presença dentro de uma floresta.Então ele a encontra.

Inu-Kikyou!(Morra, Mocréiaaaaaaaaaaa!)

Kik-Inu Yasha!Que bom que você veio!Eu vim aqui só para te ver!Eu quero saber uma coisa.

Inu- 'eu já até o que ela quer saber...ela quer saber se eu gosto mais dela ou da Kagome...mas eu ainda não sei...'

Kagome chega na Era Feudal e vai até a casa da Vovó Kaede, onde estavam os outros.

Mir-Olha!A senhorita Kagome chegou!

San-Kagome!

Kae-Bom dia, Kagome!

Shi-Kagomeeeeeeeee!#fala enquanto pula em cima da Kagome#

Kag-Oi, gente!...Ué...cadê o Inu Yasha?

Mir-Ele está lá fora.

Kag-Mas eu não vi ele quando eu chegei...

San-É...à alguns minutos, eu escutei alguma coisa se mexendo lá fora...vai ver que ele foi para a floresta...

Kag-Eu vou ver.

Kagome sai da casa e vai andando pela floresta.Quando ela começa a ouvir vozes.Ela vai ver quem está falando, meio escondida atrás de uma árvore.Era Inu Yasha e Kikyou.

Kik-Inu Yasha...eu queria saber... #ela vai chegando mais perto dele...# de quem você gosta mais...de mim ou daquela garota? #ela já estava bem perto dele#

Inu-Eu...eu...eu não sei...eu acho...você...

Kagome não aguenta mais.Ela começa a correr pela floresta.As lágrimas não param de cair de seus olhos.Ela tenta fazer com que parem, mais suas tentativas são inúteis.Inu Yasha vê Kagome corrrendo e chorando e percebe o que acabara de fazer.Ele vai atrás de Kagome, deixando Kikyou de lado.Ele avista Kagome encostada em uma árvore chorando.Então ele entende os seus sentimentos. Ele se aproximou de Kagome.

Kag-Não chegue perto!

Inu-Kagome...

Kag- #ainda chorando# Por que você não está com a Kikyou?Você não acabou de dizer que a amava?

Inu-...ancontece que...agora eu percebi uma coisa... #foi chegando mais perto de Kagome...#

Kag-Já disse pra não se aproximar! #tenta empurrar Inu Yasha, mas ele nem se move#

Inu- #segura Kagome para ela não fugir#

Kag- #tenta se soltar, em vão por que Inu Yasha é muito forte# Me larga!

Inu- #olha nos olhos de Kagome# Não chore...me escute...

Kag-Você vai dar uma explição de por que que você gosta da Kikyou, não é? #quando ela fala isso as lágrimas começam a cair mais rápido#

Inu-Não é isso...

Kag-Eu não quero escutar mais nada! #tenta mais uma vez se soltar de Inu Yasha#

Inu Yasha beija Kagome.(Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!Yeeeeeeee!XD)É um beijo tão ardente!É uma sensação que nem Kagome nem Inu Yasha, apesar de já ter bejado a Kikyou uma vez, num tinham sentido.Kagome então começa a ceder ao beijo.Ela para de tentar se soltar de Inu Yasha, que percebe isso, e então solta os braços de Kagome e passa os seus pela cintura dela.Kagome acaba cedendo totalmente ao beijo e passa um de seus braços por baixo dos de Inu Yasha, abraçando suas costas e passa o outro braço pelo pescoço de Inu Yasha.

Eles se separam lentamente depois de muito tempo se beijando.Seus lábios aos pouco vão se soltando.Eles se olham por um tempo até que Inu Yasha diz:

Inu-Agora você vai me escutar?O que eu queria te dizer é que depois que eu te vi chorando eu percebi que eu não amava mais a Kikyou. Quem eu amo agora é você, Kagome!

Kag-Eu também te amo, Inu Yasha!(Q linduuuuuu!XDXDXDXDXD)Mais... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Inu- O que?

Kag-Quando nós acharmos todos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas...você ainda quer se tranformar em um yokai completo ou você vai virar humano?

Inu- #pensa um pouco# ...se eu me transformar em yokai completo...eu vou acabar te matando...se eu virar humano...eu não vou poder te proteger...então...eu acho que vou ficar como estou!

Kag- #sorri para Inu Yasha e dá outro beijo nele#

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anos se passaram depois disso.Eles finalmente derrotaram Narak e Kagome e Inu Yasha se casaram e tiveram uma filha chamada Hana.

Sango e Mirok também se casaram e Mirok finalmente pode realizar o seu sonho de ter um filho. Um não, 5!

Shippou achou um vilarejo onde as pessoas o acolheram e ele conheceu uma garotinha chamada Yakumo e eles tiveram uma linda história de amor juntos.

FIM

Oi, gente! Vcs gostaram da minha história?Espero q vcs me mandem comentários sobre ela!C vcs num gostaram, eh soh me dizer q eu vejo o q posso fazer por vcs! Quem sabe eu até mudo a história!Eh q essa eh a minha 1ª fic, daí eu num sei c vcs vão gostar...


End file.
